Christmas Prayer Riders
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is an Addition to Mummy, Can I Have A Dragon For Christmas; extended to if it really happened; this is with another Christmas Prayer Rider retrieving Lynda
1. Chapter 1: Departure For Home

**Summary:** This is an addition to the story Mummy, Can I Have A Dragon For Christmas; this is my own continuation of the story where the impression really happened, this takes place 3 turns after the impression happened as a fellow Christmas Prayer Rider goes home to Earth to find Lynda for _Hannarath_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonriders Of Pern and I am not making any money from this story; I don't own the story Mummy, Can I Have A Dragon For Christmas it belongs to ratti; I don't own any characters that are from the Dragonriders Of Pern Book Series, but I own Kim, Aleth, A'drew, Bronze Garenth, M'thew, and Brown Grath

A pair of Gold Riders stood in the Weyrbowl of Benden Weyr one of the two was adjusting the Riding Straps of a large Antique Gold Dragon. Lessa who was the Gold Rider not adjusting the Riding Straps asks, "Are you sure you want to do this Kim? One of the other Riders could."

Kim who was the other Gold Rider still adjusting the Riding Straps on her Gold looks at Lessa and says, "Yes I'm sure Lessa; sure any other Rider could do this, but it's my job to get the Christmas Prayer Riders, plus the other Riders don't know Earth Customs like I do, you know I'm an Earth-Brat so it's better for me to get her."

Lessa sighs the young Gold Rider was right that it was her job to get Lynda as Kim was the one who retrieved the Christmas Prayer Riders like herself, and it was true the other Riders didn't know Earth Customs and she didn't know where the other Christmas Prayer Riders lived now on Pern, she says, "You are right Kim it is your job to get the Christmas Prayer Riders, that's true you're the only Christmas Prayer Rider that I know the location of so you know Earth Customs being that you are what we've officially dubbed Earth-Brats. Just why do you have to go now?"

Kim nods it was true that she was the only Christmas Prayer Rider that Lessa knew where she was located, the others were spread throughout Pern and she sighs and says, "Yes that is true I'm the only Christmas Prayer Rider that you know the current location of the others are spread throughout Pern, I'm the only one residing here. Why do I have to now? Hannarath is suffering without Lynda I don't know how much longer she can wait for Lynda I have to get her now. Hannarath has waited the longest for her Rider it's time for me to go home to Earth and get Lynda, I've never met her, but I read her story so she knows that it happened."

Lessa sighs and says, "I'm glad at least to have you Kim that makes sense that you're the only one I know as you're the only one living here. Yeah I've noticed her hide is graying because of needing her Rider, you know her best as you've cared for Hannarath since Lynda was pulled back. Yeah I know she's waited the longest for her Rider, you just keep yourself and Aleth safe and bring Lynda here, yeah I remember you telling me about reading the story she wrote about this, it's time she knows the truth. Are you wearing your Earth clothing to fit in better?"

Kim smiles and says, "I would've sent for another Christmas Prayer Rider if I wasn't able to do this myself or if one knew Lynda, but no one knows her; yes, her hide is graying because she needs her Rider, yeah I know Hannarath best since I've cared for her since Lynda was pulled back; I promise I will keep us safe, Aleth will stay out of sight until we come back. I'm glad you remember me telling you about reading the story she wrote about this, yeah it's time she knows the truth. Yes, that's why I'm wearing my Earth clothing to fit in better."

She tugs on the straps one more time and she looks at Hannarath and she says _I'll be back as soon as I can Hannarath I'm going home to get your Rider._ The Gold turned her sad eyes towards the Gold Rider who had been caring for her and she says _Thank you Kim, I miss her tell her that please._

Kim nods and says _Of course I will Hannarath I will warn you when I'm bringing her /Between/ to come here to you so you don't have to panic not being able to feel her, when I tell you we are coming, come here to the Weyrbowl so you two can reunite._ Hannarath says _I'm glad you will warn me when you are bringing her /Between/ to come here so I won't panic, I promise I will be there in the Weyrbowl when you get here._

Kim turns to Lessa and says, "I told Hannarath that I'm going to get Lynda now, I will warn her before I take Lynda _Between_ so the Gold doesn't panic and she will come here to the Weyrbowl to be ready to reunite with Lynda."

Lessa smiles and says, "I'm glad you told Hannarath that, I'm glad you will warn Hannarath before you take Lynda _Between_ so the Gold doesn't panic not being able to hear her Rider; I'm glad she will be here in the Weyrbowl for the reunion. Let me know when you've returned I want to see Lynda again."

Kim nods and says, "Of course I will let you know Lessa when we've returned so you can see Lynda again, this time with her Dragon, I will train them together." She quickly mounts her Gold and she gives the image of the Quaker Bridge Mall to Aleth she was hoping that Lynda would be there remembering the story noting that's where she had been when it happened.

She gives the order to Aleth to take to the skies and the large Gold takes to the skies and then slips into _Between_ for the 200 light-year journey to Earth to find Lynda the Christmas Prayer Rider who had been away from her Gold far too long.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival At The Mall

6 minutes after departing the Weyrbowl of Benden Weyr, Aleth and Kim appear above the Quaker Bridge Mall and the large Gold lands in an area that was clear of people just lots of cars and Kim quickly dismounts and she says _All right Aleth go find yourself a hiding spot where you can sun yourself, no one really has seen a Dragon before._

Aleth lets her Rider off once they landed at the mall and she says _Of course mine I understand, just let me know when you've got Lynda and I will be ready to take you two back to Benden; just be safe._ The Gold launches into the air again and heads for a hiding spot where she could get some sun as well.

Kim watches her Gold depart before heading into the mall that she had never been in having never been to New Jersey in her life having grown up in Michigan, she hoped it would be easy to find Lynda, however she had no idea what the teenage even looked like so she decided to keep her eyes and ears open hoping to find her.

Brown eye scan the shops the restaurants and near the movie theater, hoping to find Lynda or someone who knew her; but as she was about to head on she heard a female voice call, "Lynda over here!" She watches as a teenage girl ran to another group of 5 teenagers, hoping it was her, Kim ran to catch up with the group praying that the Lynda was the one she was looking for. Erica was startled seeing an older woman running towards their group wondering if she happened to be called Lynda as well and she asks, "Can I help you ma'am?"

Kim stops and catches her breath and she looks at the girl who had run to join the group and she asks, "Are you Lynda, better known as the Fanfiction Writer named ratti the writer of Mummy, Can I Have A Dragon For Christmas?"

Lynda looks at the woman startled that the woman knew her name and about the story and she says, "Yes I'm Lynda better known as the Fanfiction Writer ratti the writer of Mummy, Can I Have A Dragon For Christmas? How'd you know that?"

Kim takes a deep breath and she says, "It wasn't a dream or hallucination Lynda what happened to you, you did impress Hannarath, we are called Christmas Prayer Riders; when you were a child you asked for a Dragon for Christmas, when you were old enough by a Weyr's standards to impress you were taken through your mind in a vision to Pern to Benden Weyr to be exact and you impressed Hannarath, the reason I'm here for you is to bring you home to Pern to Hannarath who has waited a long time for you and I don't know how much longer she can wait."

Lynda stares at the woman as she said the thing wasn't a dream or hallucination Hannarath was real the impression really happened, startled hearing that they were called Christmas Prayer Riders those who asked for a Dragon for Christmas as a child were then taken to a Weyr on Pern and impress a Dragon once they were the Weyr's age to impress; and it happened to her and she had impressed Hannarath.

She asks, "Are you a Christmas Prayer Rider too? The way you talk you are a Christmas Prayer Rider too; so that wasn't a dream or hallucination Hannarath is real waiting for me on Pern? Who's been caring for her since I haven't been there? I will go with you to her!"

Kim nods and says, "Yes I am one too, but I wasn't a child when I made that wish I made it as an adult, but it still happened for me one night while I slept and with the help from Riders I was able to join Aleth the morning after it happened. Yes Hannarath is very much real and waiting for you on Pern, I've been caring for her since you haven't been there for her, it's my job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and to care for their Dragon until they can be reunited."

Lynda was in awe that the woman had made the wish as an adult and it had still happened, just at night for her while she slept and some riders helped her join Aleth who she guessed was the woman's Dragon the morning after it happened. She was relieved that Hannarath was indeed very much real waiting for her on Pern, she was glad hearing that the woman had been caring for her Gold since she hadn't been there for Hannarath; surprised hearing that it was her job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and to care for their Dragon until they could be reunited.

She says, "That's amazing that you had made the prayer as an adult and it still happened, I'm glad you were able to join with your Dragon so quickly, what color is Aleth who I am guessing is your Dragon. I'm glad to know finally that Hannarath is very much real and waiting for me on Pern. I'm glad you've been caring for Hannarath for me since I've not been there for Hannarath; that's surprising that it's your job to retrieve the Christmas Prayer Riders and care for the Dragon until they could be reunited. Why you though?"

Kim smiles and says, "I know it is amazing that I had made the wish as an adult and it still happened, I'm glad I was able to as well, I cried hen I woke up that morning as I thought it was just a dream, but Dragonriders were there at my home at noon to pick me up and they took me to Pern where I've lived since with Aleth; yes she is my Dragon she's an Antique Gold Dragon. I can tell you are very glad to know that Hannarath is very much real and waiting for you on Pern. She needed someone to care for her until I could come and get you; I know it's surprising that it's my job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and care for the Dragon until they can be reunited. The reason I came to get you is because I'm the most familiar with Earth, that's why I came to get you as well, however since I've never been here to New Jersey I sent my Gold Flitt Starchaser to scope out this mall so I could come here today to find you. I did check with the other Christmas Prayer Riders to see if any of the others knew you, but none did; I was also the first recorded Christmas Prayer Rider."

Lynda asks, "When can we leave? I should tell my Mom and gather some things to take to Pern with me." Kim smiles and says, "We can leave as soon as you are ready, Aleth and I can take you to your home to tell your mother and gather your things; Hannarath will meet us in Benden Weyr's Weyrbowl when we arrive."

Lynda smiles and says, "I'm glad we can leave as soon as I'm ready; I'm glad you two can take me to my home to tell my Mother and gather my things; I'm glad she will meet us in Benden Weyr's Weyrbowl when we arrive, will you warn her before we go _Between_ so she won't panic?"

Kim leads Lynda out of the mall and situates them where she had dismounted Aleth and then calls for the Gold, she then says, "We always do that for Christmas Prayer Riders; I know you are glad she will meet us in Benden Weyr's Weyrbowl when we arrive, yes I will warn her before we go _Between_ so she won't panic."

As she said that a large Antique Gold Dragon lands near the two and Aleth lowers her head and looks at Lynda and addressing her Rider she asks _Is this her mine? Are you certain it is her?_ Kim nods and says, _Yes it is her Aleth, I heard someone calling Lynda and I ran to catch up with the group hoping it was her and I asked her what we planned and she confirmed it was her. Yes I am certain it is her._

Lynda stares at the large Antique Gold Dragon who was looking at her and she asks, "Is this Aleth your Gold? She's stunning; I hope Hannarath is at least half as stunning as this Gold is." Kim smiles and says, "Yes this is Aleth my Gold; than you from both of us on her being stunning; oh she's just as stunning as Aleth here is.

She helps Lynda onto Aleth and gets her settled before settling in front of Lynda and she says, "You can hold onto my waist we aren't going _Between_ right now as you said you live 10 minutes from here so that's a short flight." Lynda takes ahold of Kim's waist as she was told to and she says, "I'm glad we aren't going _Between_ right now, yeah I only live 10 minutes form here I guess then it would be a short flight. I will tell you where to land."

Kim smiles feeling Lynda take ahold of her waist and she tells Aleth to take off and the large Gold launches into the air and follows Lynda's directions to her home and then the large Gold lands in the yard where she was told to land.

Kim helps Lynda off Aleth and the two head into the house and while Lynda goes to gather her things Kim turns to Lynda's Mother who asks, "Where are you taking Lynda? Will she be coming back anytime soon?"

Kim looks at the woman and says, "My name is Kim; Lynda impressed a Gold Dragon, the vision she had of impressing Hannarath really happened we are called Christmas Prayer Riders, I'm taking Lynda to Pern where her Gold Dragon eagerly awaits her; she can't come back until her training has finished, but it's upto her if she returns."

lynda's Mother was surprised to learn that Lynda had indeed impressed a Dragon named Hannarath who was waiting for her, that they were called Christmas Prayer Riders; she nods hearing that the woman was going to take Lynda to Pern where her Dragon eagerly awaited her, she nods the training was the most important thing she understood and that Lynda couldn't return until the training was finished, but it was upto her if she returned.

She says, "I'm surprised to learn that it is indeed true that Lynda did impress Hannarath who is waiting on Pern for her; oh so anyone like Lynda who asked for a Dragon for Christmas if it comes trueand they impress the way Lynda did they are called Christmas Prayer Riders; I understand that the training is very important and that Lynda can't return until the training is over; but I understand it's upto her if she returns. Are you a Christmas Prayer Rider yourself? Or why did you come to get her?"

Kim smiles softly and says, "Yes I'm a Christmas Prayer Rider myself as well, though I was an adult when I made that wish for a Dragon; for me it happened one night while I slept, like Lynda I thought it wasn't real I cried when I woke up that morning, but at noon the day after the dream happened Dragonriders came and got me and I went with them and met Aleth my Antique Gold Dragon, I've lived on Pern since; it is my job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and I care for their Dragon until they are reunited."

Lynda's Mother smiles softly so Kim was indeed a Christmas Prayer Rider herself though she had been an adult when she made the wish for a Dragon, surprised it happened at night while she slept, not surprised the woman had cried when she woke up as she thought it wasn't real until the Dragonriders had gotten her, surprised it was her job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and tend to their Dragon until they are reunited.

She says, "I'm glad to know you are also a Christmas Prayer Rider, I'm surprised you were an adult when you made the wish yet it still came true for you; is it rare for it to happen while you sleep or does it happen in different ways? That's surprising that it's your job to retrieve the Christmas Prayer Riders and tend to their Dragon until they are reunited. I take it you are also from Earth, where are you from on Earth?"

Kim smiles and says, "It helps that I'm also a Christmas Prayer Rider; it surprised me too as most do the wish as children and it happens when they are around the age to impress the vision or the dream; no it either happens the way it did for Lynda or the way it did for me. I know it's surprising that it is my job to retrieve Christmas Prayer Riders and tend to their Dragon until they are reunited, the reason I do it is because I was the first Christmas Prayer Rider ever recorded though there are stories from the older Dragons that I wasn't the first. Yes I am also from Earth which is also why I do this job, though had any of the other Christmas Prayer Riders known Lynda I would'ved asked them to do this instead, but none of them knew her so I came instead after sending my Gold Flitt ahead to give me an image of the mall as I've never been to New Jersey before today; I'm from Michigan myself I was born and raised there and that's where I was when the impression happened and where the Riders got me from."

Lynda's Mom says, "Yes it does help that you are also a Christmas Prayer Rider so you can tell them it's real not just a dream or vision; so it sounds like it's rare for an adult to do the wish and the dream or vision happening to them, but as long as you are happy as a Rider I think that's what matters; glad to know it happens either the way it did for Lynda or the way it happened for you. Well since you know Earth best I guess you would be the idea choice to get the Christmas Prayer Riders and tend to their Dragon until they are reunited, but it makes sense that you would ask any of the others if they knew Lynda and would've had them get her instead of doing it yourself, but you did it yourself since none of them know her; ah that makes sense why you do it since you are the first recorded Christmas Prayer Rider even if the older Dragons say there were others. Ah I know of Michigan; it gets really cold there during the winters, do you miss it?"

Kim nods and says, "That's why I was chosen to get the Christmas Prayer Riders; I'm not surprised you know of Michigan. To be honest no I don't miss the winters, I keep in touch with my family through my Gold Flitt I have family in Minnesota too and Starchaser my Flitt keeps me in touch with them as well."

Lynda came own at that point with 2 bags of things and she says, "I'm ready when you are Kim, I am eager to finally be with Hannarath on Pern." Kim smiles as Lynda joined them and she says, "I'm glad you are ready, I already explained everything to your Mother."

As she said that there were 3 bugles, Kim was startled hearing her Aleth, Hannarath, and Mnementh; she looks at Lynda and says, "I guess Hannarath couldn't wait I recognize the bugle of your Gold and the more masculine bugle had to be Mnementh he and F'lar must've brought her here." Lynda was startled and she says, "I heard 3 bugles I'm guessing one of the female bugles was Aleth and the other was Hannarath while the male bugle had to be Mnementh. Am I right?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes the first female bugle was Aleth the second was Hannarath and of course the male was Mnementh; I have tended to Hannarath since after you were pulled back and so I know the difference between the other Gold's bugle, Aleth was already full grown so there was no jealousy, but Aleth has no problem with me caring for Dragons from Christmas Prayer Riders."

She leads Lynda out of the house to the yard where there were 2 Gold Dragons and a rather large bronze Dragon with a man leaning against the bronze. Kim walks over to F'lar and she asks, "She couldn't wait much longer she had to come didn't she F'lar?"

F'lar watches Kim come out with Lynda remembering her from the day the teenager impressed Hannarath and then was pulled away and he says, "Yes Kim she couldn't wait any longer, with what strength she had left she begged Mnementh to bring her to you, I used Aleth's link to find where you were."

Kim nods not surprised and she takes Lynda by the arm and she walks the young woman over to Hannarath and she says _I'm sorry Hannarath I had to debrief her Mother after finding her at th mall we were just on our way out to come home to you._

She then looks at Lynda and she says, "Here sh is Lynda just as I promised your Hannarath is very much real, she will have to be tethered back to Pern since you don't know how to go _Between_ yet, but I will teach you everything you need to know."

Lynda stares at the large Golden Queen in awe at how large she had gotten as she had just been a hatchling the last time she had seen Hannarath and she moves closer to the Gold and touches her hide and she says, "She's even more beautiful than the day I impressed her!" Hannarath lowers her head down to her Rider and croons at her and she says _Thank you mine, F'lar and Kim told you the truth I couldn't wait, I was desperate to be with you so I begged Mnementh to bring me to you; it's been 3 turns today._

Lynda was in awe hearing her Dragon's voice again not surprised it was true that she couldn't wait any longer, that she was desperate to get to her and so she had begged the large bronze to bring her to the pair and she says _It seems just like yesterday Hannarath, I never stopped thinking about you; I'm glad we are together and that you are very much real I'm ready to go home with you guys and be your Rider as I'm meant to be._

Kim says, "Come on Lynda you can ride home with me and Aleth." She was fixing the bags that Lynda had packed on Aleth's harness while the pair communed, it always made her happy when she reunited a Christmas Prayer Rider with his or her Dragon.

Lynda smiles and says, "Sure Kim; I look forward to really being on Pern not just through the vision that I had where I impressed Hannarath." Hannarath steps back into the Flight Sling and Kim attaches the other end of the Flight Sling to Aleth's harness before helping Lynda up onto Aleth and helps her with the Riding Straps before settling onto Aleth again.

Kim adjusts her own Riding Straps onto her before saying, "This trip is going to take us 6 minutes to get home to Pern just relax and we will be home before you know it." Lynda Holds onto Kim's waist even though her fellow Gold Rider had attached the straps onto her and she says, "I'm ready when you are." Kim looks at F'lar and says, "We are ready over here." Hannarath says _Mine I'm ready as well._

Lynda says, "Hannarath says she's ready too." Kim smiles and at the same time she and F'lar give their Dragons the order to lift off and at the appropriate height the 3 Dragons and 3 Riders wink _Between_ heading home to Pern.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival On Pern

6 minutes after departing Lynda's home an Antique Gold Dragon, a Bronze Dragon, and a regular Gold Dragon in a Flight Sling appeared over Benden Weyr and the 3 Dragons bugle their arrival as they head into the Weyrbowl and touch down settling Hannarath gently onto the ground the Gold already looking a lot better.

Kim removes her Riding Straps and removes Lynda's as well then helps Lynda off of Aleth and removes the Flight Sling off of Aleth's harness and lowers it as she heads down her Gold watching as F'lar does the same thing with his side of the Flight Sling to let their passenger Gold out of the Sling.

Once the Flight Sling was lowered Hannarath steps out of it and spreads her Golden Wings, and Kim pats the Gold's side and says _Go stretch your wings Hannarath I'm going to take Lynda to the weyr you chose for her and you once I retrieved her._

The young Gold launches into the air and starts flying around; Lynda watches her Gold flying gracefully and she says, "I can't wait to be on her back up there flying, but I know I've got a long ways to go before I can join her up there."

Kim smiles and says, "I know you can't Lynda, she knows the basics you just gotta catch up with her knowledge as I've trained her so she could hunt on her own and not have to be hand fed as an adult; you've flown with me on Aleth, but trust me being on your own Dragon flying it's so much different."

She then leads Lynda away from the Weyrbowl as her own Gold joined the younger one in the skies as the two headed for Lynda's weyr and she says, "You won't be living n the Weyrling Barracks or the Weyrling weyr's Hannarath is already far too big for them so you already have an Adult weyr."

Lynda was surprised that she wasn't living in the Weyrling Barracks or Weyrling weyr's that she had an Adult weyr for her and Hannarath and she says, "That's surprising that I already have an Adult weyr not a Weyrling Barrack Room or a Weyrling weyr, but you do have a point that she's far too big for one from what Anne wrote."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm not surprised that you are surprised that you are not living in the Weyrling Barracks or Weyrling weyr's; yeah she is far too big for one; right now your weyr just has the basic necessities, but I will take you to pick things to make it more homey for you, your weyr is close to mine."

Lynda smiles and says, "That's fine that right now it just has the basic necessities as no one knew wha my likes and dislikes are, I'm glad you will take me to pick things to make it more homey for me. That makes sense as we are both Gold Riders; we are Jr. Weyrwomen then aren't we?"

Kim leads Lynda into her weyr and she says, "This is your weyr Lynda; yes we are both Gold Riders so o course our weyr's are close; yes we are considered Jr. Weyrwomen because we are both Gold Riders; Aleth hasn't risen yet, but she is close, Hannarath hasn't and she won't until you have finished your training."

Lynda looks around her new weyr it was simple as Kim had told her it was, but she could see much potential with changing things, updating things, and adding things and she says, "I'm glad to know this is now my weyr, I wish you luck with her first rising, do you have any male Dragonriders you are interested in? Did you have someone on Earth? I'm glad Hannarath won't rise until I've finished my training."

Kim smiles and says, "It's simple as I said, but you have plenty of potential with changing, updating, and adding things, it's pretty much a blank canvas right now eager to be made to what you like. Thanks on the wishing me luck on her first rising; yeah A'drew and M'thew are the two who interest me, A'drew rides a Bronze Dragon named Garenth, while M'thew is a Brown Rider, but Grath his Brown is large enough to compete with all the Bronzes who will be chasing Aleth. Yeah I did have someone back on Earth, but a month before I impressed Aleth he was killed when a Drunk Driver struck the van he was riding and he was killed instantly, so I've tried to find someone else, I was alone and I needed someone like a Pern Dragon who could understand me and support me that's why I made that wish for a Dragon."

Lynda smiles and say, "Yes I can see so much potential with this weyr. You're very welcome on the luck. Oh I hope to meet both of them; a Bronze Rider and a Brown Rider, is it true that Brown's won't Father a Gold egg like Anne says in her books? I'm sorry he was killed when a Drunk Driver struck the van he was riding in killing him instantly; that makes sense why you made the wish and Aleth seems perfect for you."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm glad you can see so much potential with this weyr. I will make sure you get to meet them; yes it is true they don't Father Gold's though there is a rumor from the older Dragons that it happened many turns ago. It was hard losing him as he was my soulmate, it was him, his Mother, and his Father in the van and his parents were both fine, but he was killed instantly. I'm glad it makes sense why I made the wish; I think she is perfect for me."

Lynda asks, "So when can we go get the things to make this weyr better for me? When can I start learning what I need to know be a Dragonrider now?" Kim smiles and says, "There is a Gather going on nearby we can go to it, Hannarath can join us as well as she's going to need Riding Straps for you to use."

Lynda smiles her first Gather already, she says, "Oh that's great I wasn't expecting my first Gather so early into my time here on Pern. How long did it take you to attend your first Gather or haven't you attended your first one yet?"

Kim smiles and says, "You are lucky that there is one so you get to attend one so soon after coming here to Pern. I was here on Pern for 8 months when I got to attend my first Gather because I couldn't attend any until Aleth and I were able to fly on our own; but I got so much done at the Gather purchasing so many things."

Lynda smiles and says, "I'm glad I get to attend this soon after coming to Pern. Wow you had to wait 8 months before you could attend your first? That's surprising, but having to wait until you and Aleth were able to fly on your own makes sense; I'm glad you got so much done purchasing so many things."

Aleth lands on the ledge and Kim leads Lynda to the ledge and helps her onto Aleth again and then gets on behind Lynda and they head for the Gather Grounds, Hannarath following them to the Gather Grounds as well.


End file.
